Spider-Woman: The Animated Series
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: When the Beyonder and Madame Web set out to stop the calamity that destroyed the universe they scoured multiple dimensions to locate Spider-Men for the battle to come. Despite all their vast ability's and knowledge one had managed to slip past their notice. This one is different than the rest. Ruthana Parker, but in her world she is Spider-Woman. *1994 Animated Series* OC/Various
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Prologue **

Ruthana Parker's life is far from anything you would call normal. Being bitten by a radioactive spider affected by neogenics can do that to a girl.

That one bite altered her life completely from that day forward.

Where before she was just an ordinary girl living an ordinary life in the Big Apple of New York City now she's swinging through the busy streets on webbing.

You see that spider bite altered her genetic structure to where she now had all the ability's of a spider, enhanced senses, agility, strength, and craving to explore dark and high places.

When her Uncle Ben was still alive he'd always tell her that great power comes great responsibility.

Ruthana may have acquired these powers by accident, but definitely for a reason. She's definitely going to put them to good use defending her home and those who live within it.

As Spider-Woman Ruthana vowed that she would not fail.

**Authors Note:**

**The prologue is small, but I need to think some more stuff over before I can really get into this. **

**I've always loved the 1994 Spider-man Animated Series. Back and forth I've been playing with the idea for a while and now the first chapter has been uploaded. It's rare that I use the same name for a character, let alone from the same franchise, but it just didn't feel right to change it like that. **

**Although if any of you do perhaps think of any better names for me to use for her feel free to let me know. Since it's not in the title I'll consider it if it's a good one.**

**As you can probably see by the change in the chapter and summary for the story I've changed her name to Ruthana. I recently remembered the name had caught my interest a while ago. I just forgot it. **

**Since our hero is a woman this time any suggestions on the men Ruthana should have a relationship with? Right now I could use all the advice I can get. I already have the main one I want her to end up with in the end, but I'm sure there's room for more in between. **

**Also, in the show, what's the timeline that goes on there? Like in years, months, or a year in itself. It's very confusing to me and I'd like to clear it up.**

**Anyone who hasn't seen the 1994 Animated Series yet then checks it out now. Guaranteed you won't be disappointed when you do. **

**Heads up, guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

**Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

**Can you imagine a world without the following:****  
****\- Youtube****  
****\- Twitter****  
****\- Facebook****  
****\- Tumblr****  
****\- Reddit****  
****\- Memes****  
****What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

**To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

**Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

**Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:****  
****: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

**Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.****  
****: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

**Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube****  
****: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**

**Also, I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?****Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

**As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

**I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spider-man, only the new direction and future changes the gender switch placed in this story provides. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 1 **

Ruthana Parker has been at this for a while now as Spider-Woman.

Sure since she started out there are still haters like J. Jonah Jameson out there just waiting for her to mess up and ruin her reputation, but in reality a lot of people in the city who support her. It certainly brings a smile to her face whenever anything brings her down.

"New York City…If only everything down there was really as peaceful as it is looks from up here," mused Ruthana, seated on a gargoyle in full uniform.

At present Ruthana is patrolling the New York City for anything out of the ordinary.

So far nothing unusual is happening. At least not anything Ruthana can see right off the bat.

What she didn't expect to find is a van for a subway repair company speeding out of control through the streets.

So much for peaceful.

"What's this? Another satisfied graduate of the New York City Car Driving Academy," said Ruthana, sarcastically, shooting a line of webbing in pursuit of the reckless driver in hot pursuit.

This guy is completely out of control. Hitting other cars, running vehicles off the crowded and busy streets, sending countless people leaping out of the way and scurrying for cover.

It's a miracle anyone hasn't been killed yet.

Landing on the roof of the van, placing her head beside the open window to get the drivers attention, Ruthana said "Hit the brake!"

Rick, the subway repairman, his eyes are wild and crazed. But what got to Ruthana the most is the downright terror in them.

"Turn," shouted Ruthana, grabbing the top of the wheel and turning the van for him when she noticed he was about to ram into a crowd.

Now instead of buildings and sidewalks full of people the van is now looking to make a dive into the Hudson.

Fortunately Ruthana was able to get the driver out in time just as the van collides with the railing and nose diving into the water. Ruthana and Rick are now hanging from a bent over lamppost from the collision by her webbing.

"What was that all about," demanded Ruthana.

Severely shaken, trembling like crazy, Rick stammered "Red eyes. The red eyes are after me."

Rolling her eyes underneath the mask, not believing the excuse for a measly second, Ruthana said "Aha. And did they belong to little pink elephants?"

"No, Spider-Woman. It was real, it was real. I swear," he insisted.

"Yeah, all right. Fine. Just don't let the cops blame this one on me, okay," said Ruthana.

She has enough to deal with on her plate already without the police labeling her as a criminal out of the blue.

Ruthana flips them back onto solid land. Ruthana sets the guy gently on the sidewalk. All the while he's still mumbling about those "Red Eyes" in the subway tunnels.

Ruthana made sure this guy was taken to a hospital where he'd be handled by the proper authorities. This guy needs some serious psychiatric help.

"New York City…Never a dull moment," sighed Ruthana, swinging from line to line. "Well guess it all comes with the job."

And speaking of jobs.

Ruthana's late to hers. She has to deliver her new batch of Spider-Woman pictures to the Daily Bugle or else she won't get paid. She can't afford to get docked.

"Ruthana, I've got a new job for you," said Robbie Robertson, one of the editors-in-chief for the Daily Bugle and the owner's right hand man. Robertson is going over some of the photographs Ruthana recently brought in. "You've always gotten good shots of Spider-Woman, right? Let's see what you can do with the Lizard."

Oh no. Not this again.

Hands on hips, Ruthana said "The who?"

And in walks the biggest Spider-Woman hater in town.

J. Jonah Jameson himself.

The prick.

"The Lizard, Parker," said Jameson. "If you'd ever get here on time you'd know what was going on."

Well Ruthana would except her constant pit stops as Spider-Woman leave her pressed for time.

"There are reports of a giant lizard down in the subways," explained Robbie, elaborating for her.

"In this town, who'd notice," joked Ruthana, grinning.

"I'd notice."

Oh great, Eddie Brock. Now it's a party. Brock's been employed a lot longer with the Daily Bugle as a reporter. He's a pretty good one too except for the fact he hit on her not long after she showed up. That Ruthana can do without.

"If this weren't serious, Parker, I wouldn't have gotten the assignment," boasted Eddie Brock.

Arms crossed, skeptical, Ruthana said "I don't know, Brock. You're just the reporter I'd send on a wild goose chase."

"It's not a wild goose chase, Smart Mouth," said Jameson, not appreciating her lip, handing Ruthana a picture. "Look, a subway repairman, missing. His friend says the Lizard got him."

Subway repairman? Oh my, the friend of the missing worker must be the guy she picked up off the streets earlier today. If these claims have any merit then it appears like she seriously misjudged him. He had the right to be so afraid. It definitely merits further investigation by Spider-Woman. This is why being a photographer is such a good cover.

Taking out a list of names from his jacket pocket, Eddie Brock said "I got those names of scientists who work with reptiles."

"Good," said Jameson, pleased. "Then you can interview them for background."

"Right. The closest one is at Empire State. Name's Conner's," said Eddie Brock.

Eyes widening in surprise, recognizing the last name instantly, Ruthana said "Dr. Curt Conner's? He's one of my teachers. He's an expert in Recombinant DNA and reptile mutagenics. He's a genius."

Waving his hand dismissively, Jameson said "Yeah, whatever. You'll be the contact with Conner's from now on."

"But Boss-," protested Eddie Brock.

"The kid knows him and besides do you have any idea what mut0-whats-its are," demanded Jameson.

That left Eddie Brock stuttering to find a response.

Interceding, Ruthana said "Mr. Jameson, I still think this whole thing is a hoax."

"Parker! The first one to get a photo of the Lizard for my Nightly News gets a $1000 bonus," mentioned Jameson.

On second thought maybe this Lizard isn't such a fake, a fraud, after all.

Changing her tune, Ruthana asked "Color or black and white?"

The meeting is adjourned.

As Ruthana is leaving the building Eddie Brock stopped her on the way out.

Already annoyed with him, Ruthana said "What do you want now, Eddie?"

Leaning adjacent to the wall, Eddie Brock smirked "Listen, Parker, about before I wasn't belittling your skills as a photographer. How about you and I go interview Conner's together."

So that's his game today.

"Eddie, you heard Jameson in there. He wants me to talk to Dr. Conner's. Besides you have all those other scientists to interview," said Ruthana, brushing him off.

"All right then. How about you and I compare notes later. Say over dinner," he said, smug, casually trying to act all sly and smooth.

Not going to work.

"Forget it. I've told you before Eddie, I'm not going out with you. Now if you'll excuse me," said Ruthana, bypassing him and out the door.

Eyes narrow, Eddie Brock said "One of these days you'll change your mind, Parker. You'll regret turning me down."

"In your dreams," muttered Ruthana under her breath.

More like not a chance in hell.

Later when at the house she shares with her Aunt May, Ruthana can't help but get excited over the reward money Jameson has put up as a bonus. With that money Ruthana can probably put a down payment on a car or use it on a newer more efficient camera or stuff she needs in the future as Spider-Woman.

Coming down the stairs, seeing Aunt May reading some letters in the pile of mail, Ruthana said "Hey, Pretty Lady. Why the frown?"

"Nothing, Ruthana. Nothing at all," said Aunt May, hiding the letter behind her back and slipping it into a book under some other papers. "I can't decide what I wan to make for dinner."

Ruthana kissed her cheek and Aunt May went into the kitchen.

The smile Ruthana bears is replaced with a concerned and worried frown. She never likes it when Aunt May hides stuff from her. Not only is Aunt May terrible at it, but she hates seeing her this way especially since she and Uncle Ben raised her since she was very small.

Taking out the sheet of paper that Aunt May tried to hide she saw what had gotten her so upset. It's a Past Due Notice from the bank. Looks like Aunt May hasn't been able to pay them for a while. Ruthana is ashamed. Here she is thinking on what to buy for herself when she should really supposed to be helping take care of Aunt May and the house.

Ruthana is determined to pay her back and then some with that bonus money. She swears it.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all like this one! ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 2 **

Later on that very same night as Spider-Woman, Ruthana went to the section of the subway where Rick said his colleague had been taken.

Underground in the tunnels Ruthana used the red flashlight attached to the waist of her costume she scans the perimeter for any clues. Any doubts Ruthana has about all this Lizard nonsense being legit or not were flung out the window with what she discovered down there on the tracks.

A large reptilian footprint is there deep in the dirt. Ruthana can tell it's from some sort of reptile because it only has three toes on its foot.

Ruthana quickly snaps a picture of it before a subway car comes.

Ruthana got it developed and ready to show Dr. Conner's. With all his vast knowledge on reptiles he's sure to know what sort of creature this is for certain.

If Dr. Conner's is anywhere on campus then it's the ESU Science Hall doing some late night research.

Because of all the rain coming down in the storm Ruthana has the picture sealed tightly in a plastic bag for transport. She doesn't want to risk getting it ruined before Dr. Conners has the chance to see it.

"Ruth!"

Shoulders slumping, Ruthana groaned "Oh no."

Ruthana stops turning around to find fellow classmate Debra Whitman jogging her way in the rain. Debra is the same age as her, younger by a few months. Debra is very much like a little sister to her. Problem is she's an unwanted one in Ruthana's eyes. She always is butting in and trying to nose into Ruthana's business. While it's appreciated these efforts are not welcomed. Far from it in Ruthana's line of work.

When Debra came even with Ruthana she made her displeasure known.

"Debra, come on. You know I don't like being called Ruth. I prefer my full name," said Ruthana, irritated.

Making an tsk noise, Debra said "Don't get all upset about that, Parker. Besides your name is so long."

"I like it that way," repeated Ruthana, climbing the steps at the front building.

"By the way, Ruthana, since when do you have night class? In fact, I always thought of you as having no class at all," quipped Debra, playfully.

"Ha. Ha," said Ruthana, scowling. "It just so happens that I've got something to show Doc Conners for work."

Intrigued, Debra said "Oh really? What?"

"None of your…Hey," shouted Ruthana, indignant.

Before Ruthana can stop her Debra stole the photograph from her fingers.

Humming in contemplation as she study's the picture, Debra said "Hm. Oh well that's interesting. Obviously reptilian of the Squamata order. But look at the imprint left by the heel."

Shrugging offhandedly, Ruthana said "It's an imprint. So?"

The two ESU students are now inside now donning their standard lab coats and putting everything else in their lockers.

"But look at how deep it is. A lot of weight on it," said Debra, pointing out that important factor.

"Maybe it's a very fat Squamata," joked Ruthana.

"Or maybe, Ruthana, it walks on two legs," reasoned Debra.

Unbeknownst to these two women there's a third party listening in on their conversation.

Despite orders given by Jameson, Eddie Brock is stubbornly determined to get score the interview with Dr. Conners. He hid up a shadowed stairwell as Debra and Ruthana go straight to Dr. Conner's office.

"Oh, I knew that," said Ruthana.

Calling bullshit on her, Debra said "You did not-."

A loud crash from nearby sent Ruthana's spider sense on alert.

Ruthana held a hand up shushing at Debra to be quiet.

"Something's wrong," whispered Ruthana, tense.

Getting scared, Debra said "What is it?"

"I don't know," said Ruthana.

Not good. Up ahead Dr. Conners office door is open. Who or whatever is making that noise is inside there. At the exact same time the lights went out.

Chuckling nervously, Ruthana said "Perfect time for a brownout, isn't it?"

"No way," disagreed Debra, uneasy. "The storm must be causing it."

Ruthana doesn't think that's likely. Stepping in through the partially open doorway Ruthana tries to the lights with no luck.

A coatrack fell with a clang onto the floor. It's here that Debra and Ruthana see how messed up the office is with bookcases overturned, books, materials and supplies thrown about all over the place broken or in tatters.

"Who's there," said Debra, frightened. "Who is it?"

"No! Stay away!"

Ruthana knows that voice anywhere. It's deeper and gruffer, but it belongs to Dr. Conners all right. Thanks to the lightning and rays from the moon Ruthana can barely make up a hulking shape at one of Dr. Conners stations. In its arms is a big and securely wrapped bundle in tarp.

"Dr. Conners? What's wrong," exclaimed Debra, dropping the books she's holding in her arms and rushing over.

Grabbing Debra's wrist, Ruthana said "No, Debra, wait!"

"It sounds like he needs help," said Debra.

But when they got close enough both Ruthana and Debra received an enormous shock to their systems.

That's not Dr. Conners.

Picking up the bundle from the desk whoever it is turned to face them.

Ruthana is met with burning red eyes.

Red eyes?

The Lizard!

The Lizard hissed aggressively at them as Debra shrieked in terror.

"Ruthana," she screamed.

To Ruthana's surprise and disbelief the Lizard doesn't attack them. Instead it bolted for the open window thwacking a box filled with books hard with its long and powerful tail. The books went flying into the air making Debra and Ruthana shield their heads from getting hurt.

"Debra! Are you all right," said Ruthana, going over to help Debra.

A hand on her head, shakily, Debra said "I got the wind knocked out of me."

Aiming hard and enraged eyes on the creature, fully believing its kidnapping Dr. Conners, Ruthana stated "What the hell has that thing done to Doc Conners! Stop! Come back!"

The Lizard did none of that. The Lizard leapt from the window and then it's suddenly gone in a quick flash, vanished. Ruthana was about to pursue it, but remembers Debra is present.

"What was that thing? And why would it take Doc Conners," wondered Debra.

Ruthana has no idea, but she's gonna find out.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D **

**How do you like how I'm molding Ruthana and everyone else around her so far even though we're still in the beginning stages of her tail? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Spider-man, only the new direction and future changes the gender switch placed in this story provides. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 3 **

Doctor Conners is someone Ruthana greatly admires. Has been ever since she first step foot in his class and assisted him in some of his experiments. He has such great aspirations for his work. Wanting to heal people by utilizing reptilian DNA to cure diseases and restore lost limbs to those disabled or rendered inept. His own missing arm is the incentive for this, but that doesn't lessen how miraculous this is.

And for a monster to just come in and take Doctor Conners away like is reprehensible.

Which is why Ruthana is on her way to the Conners residence to maybe get some answers from his family.

As more and more time goes by Ruthana feels herself getting angrier. If anything awful has happened to Doc Conners at the hand of this monster it's going to pay big time.

As Ruthana got there Margaret Conners was making dinner with her and Doctor Conners son Billy in the kitchen, perhaps to find solace in the absence of a beloved family member.

"Mommy, is Daddy coming home," said Billy, obviously missing his father.

"I don't know, Billy. I-," sighed Margaret Conners, cutting off with a frightened shriek when she saw Spider-Woman lowering herself from a web upside down from the ceiling. She grabs her son from where he's sitting on the counter clutching him to her. "Stay away. Leave us alone."

"Easy, Mrs. Conners. I'm looking for the Professor," said Ruthana, hoping to convince Mrs. Conners that she meant no harm.

Ruthana's words did the exact opposite.

"No! I won't let you hurt my husband," said Mrs. Conners, fiercely.

That only bewildered Ruthana even more. She has no idea what the lady is talking about. There's no cause for her to do anything to Doctor Conners at all. He's not at fault for what's been going on.

"Hurt him? I-," began Ruthana, hesitantly.

"No! No, no, please!"

The scream came originated from outside the house.

Ruthana recognizes the owner of the voice. It's Eddie Brock for sure.

Ruthana rushed to get outside. Here she finds Eddie Brock at the mercy of the monster everyone in the Daily Prophet and the entire city has been raving about.

The Lizard.

Truthfully Ruthana wouldn't mind seeing Brock taken down a peg or two, but that goes against her very nature.

Ruthana's arrival switched the Lizards attention onto her. This made an opening for Eddie Brock to sneak away.

"You're for real," said Ruthana, taking out her camera and snapping a quick photo. "Just hold that pose, Smiley." The Lizard stocks menacingly towards Ruthana, hissing and drooling at the mouth. The creature then swipes at her with its massive and powerful tail. "Whoa!" Ruthana launches a line to dodge and ends up dropping her camera. It falls into a watery grave. "Great. There goes my $1000 photo. When am I gonna get the hang of being a full time superhero and a photographer at the same time?"

Ruthana aimed a shot of webbing at the monster intent on immobilizing it long enough to catch it. The Lizard shifts out of the way just before it would've made impact.

This thing is really fast.

Slightly impressed, Ruthana said "Good reflexes. For a future handbag. Now that you've crawled out of your sewer maybe you'd better stick around. 'Cause I'd like to know what you did with Doc Conners."

The Lizard thinks otherwise.

Grabbing a nearby tricycle the Lizard launches it at her.

The tricycle slices through the web making Ruthana take root on the brick wall of a house.

Beginning to get frustrated, Ruthana said "Now you're really making me mad."

Ruthana attaches a line to the Lizards tail.

Big mistake.

The Lizard grabs hold and yanks hard. He abruptly dislodges Ruthana from the wall catching her as she plummets. Ruthana is sent careening into a tree house demolishing it.

Stunned Ruthana crawls out from the woodworks to be met with the Lizard standing menacingly over her. The red in his eyes shows Ruthana the Lizard is out of patience and clearly ready to go in for the kill. That is exactly what he's about to do when fate intervenes.

"No, Daddy! Stop!"

…Excuse me?

From the doorway of the Conners residence Margaret and Billy Conners have appeared. They'd been drawn outside by the conflict and are now staring in horror. Billy is the one who had called out with his mother there beside him.

Recognizing the two, the Lizard hissed "Billy!"

Hold up a moment, the Lizard can talk?

There comes a flash of thunder and lightning. Under this the Lizard vanishes into the night leaving behind a scene of disorientation, destruction, doubt, and pandemonium in its wake.

This is getting a hell of a lot weirder and weirder by the minute all the time.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one. I certainly did writing it! ;D**

**I'm aware it doesn't quite seem like it now, but there will be a lot of changes occuring characterwize once we get passed the first episode. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

**I need your shared opinions. **

**In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

**Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl. **

**So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think? **

**Should I do it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender change for Spider-Woman and the alterations in the storyline this provides. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 4 **

Clutching what has to obviously be a bruised and battered shoulder, Ruthana staggers to her feet as she slowly makes her way over to Mrs. Conners and Billy.

Stupefied, Ruthana groaned "Daddy? Did I hear right? Did he say 'Daddy'?"

"Yes," confessed Mrs. Conners, dejectedly. "Yes, that was Curt. It all started with a device. Curt called it the Neogenic Recombinator. He used it on himself as an experiment to make his arm grow again. But it turned him into that…that creature."

Well that explains Ruthana's theory although she hoped to be proven wrong. She knew how much Doc Conners wanted to regrow his arm, but never thought he'd resort to using in on himself. Doc Conners is usually a very responsible and well-respected individual for his scientific mind and achievements. The list of many qualifications he's gained over the years is impressive. Unfortunately this has got to be the dumbest thing he has ever done in his entire lifespan that Ruthana knows of.

"Why haven't you told anybody? The police," demands Ruthana, irritated.

"No," exclaimed Mrs. Conners, terrified. "They'll think he's a freak. They'll hunt him down and hurt him. Or worse."

Mrs. Conners technically isn't far off the mark. This day and age anyone showing signs of stuff like this without proper protection can be whisked to whatever government facility is out there for all sorts of unthinkable tests.

Ruthana can relate in some way to Doc Conners in these circumstances. That's one of her biggest ll time fears.

Ruthana sighed "I know how that goes. But not if I can reach him first."

"I'm so scared," said Mrs. Conners, hugging Billy close to her bosom for comfort.

Billy hugs his mother just as tightly.

Ruthana softens reminded how she was at that age before her parents disappeared on her. The warmth and love from both her parents she'll never forget. Something dear to cherish.

If this secret ever gets out it won't be from her.

"Well keep this quiet. As long as we can," swears Ruthana. A twig snapping and the sound of running feet is a sure sign they had an eavesdropper on their conversation. Big trouble. "Uh oh. We're not alone."

Ruthana immediately broke into pursuit of the interloper. She caught him barely halfway down the block.

Of course it's Eddie Brock of all people. Ruthana shouldn't be surprised by now. Looks like Eddie Brock hadn't actually hightailed it out of there as she first assumed.

Ruthana snags the fleeing Eddie Brock on his jackets collar with a shot of webbing and left him hanging on a light post.

"Hang loose, Brock. That webbing will melt in a couple of hours," said Ruthana, hanging upside down talking to him.

"You can't do this," exclaims Eddie Brock, struggling to break free from the line.

"I already have. I won't let you ruin Conners life," stated Ruthana, firmly.

Eddie Brock goes to protest vehemently her treatment of him. Annoyed with his incessant and pointless jabber Ruthana bounds and gags Eddie Brock further so she doesn't have to listen to him anymore. And maybe buy the Conners some more time until she can get this all sorted out.

Seconds later Ruthana's spider sense instantly goes haywire.

Margaret's terror-stricken and hysterical scream drew Ruthana back to the house. Billy's frightened voice calling out for his mother even more so.

It's far worse than Ruthana even realized. Instead of bot Margaret and Billy standing on the stoop at the front door now its just Billy. Mrs. Conners is nowhere to be seen.

Ruthana has a gut feeling what went down.

"Billy! Where's your mom," said Ruthana, landing in front of the scared kid.

Rubbing the tears out his eyes, Billy said "Daddy came back and took her away. Down there."

Billy pointed frantically at an open hatch leading underground. Inwardly Ruthana cursed at registering this oversight. The whole time Doc Conners must've been concealing himself waiting for the opportunity to strike. And Ruthana gave him the perfect opening when she chased after Eddie Brock.

So stupid letting her guard down.

"The sewers," said Ruthana, bending to pick Billy up in her arms and whipping the remaining tears from his cheeks. "Listen I'm gonna carry you to a neighbors house where you'll be safe. Then I'll go get your mom and your dad too. Okay?"

"Okay. But don't let anything happen to them," cried Billy, bottom lip quivering like crazy.

Ruthana needs to settle this now before it gets even more out of control than it already is, so no one else gets hurt.

There's a kids future on the line. Ruthana refuses to allow Billy to end up growing up as she did.

No way in hell.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the gender change for Spider-Woman and the alteration in this storyline plot this provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 5**

Ruthana sucks up her nerve and slips into the repulsive sewer systems that run in tunnels all around the workings of New York City.

It's the last place Ruthana wants to be of all places, but has no other choice. Too many lives are at stake for her to chicken out now no matter how disgusting the décor is.

Hanging upside down as webbing is lowering her, Ruthana groaned "What a slimy mess. Why can't I be one of those galaxy-hopping superheroes? Why do I end up in the sewers?"

Inwardly Ruthana has to refrain from barfing the remainder of what she had to eat earlier that day before this whole fiasco.

Ruthana swings from the line of webbing to now where she's hanging from the ceiling by her hands and feet in the beginning at one of the tunnels. That didn't last for long.

The dirt, grim, slime, and whatever else disgusting stuff is coated everywhere makes sticking to the surface impossible. Ruthana yells as she plummets from the ceiling into the water in an undignified belly flop.

Needless to say Ruthana is grossed out even more coughing and spluttering out the water the got in her mouth.

"Gross! Bet you can't find the Fantastic Four in a sewer or the Avengers. Never have I seen the Avengers in a sewer! Or the Defenders," said Ruthana, regaining her footing and sticking to walls instead from the ceilings. "Well, maybe the Hulk."

Ruthana then tells herself to quit griping and get it together as she scours the endless sewer network from top to bottom. Truth is Ruthana is scared to death. This Lizard Creature is the toughest opponent she's ever faced. I mean all she's combated against up until this point is bank robbers, thieves, and crooks. Nothing ever like this so excuse her if she's a teeny tiny bit uneasy.

What makes it even worse is that Ruthana can't fight back at full strength because the reality of the situation is it's really Doctor Conners, a friend and mentor that she values deeply. Though it goes against her very conscious Ruthana pushes on knowing she has to fight the Doc in order to save him and everyone else from what his alter ego has planned for everywhere in the City.

Ironic how things turns out. This seems to be her lot in life lately.

Ruthana appears to have run into a dead end.

Or so she thinks.

Just as Ruthana is about to turn around in order to see where another separate direction leads to she hears a familiar voice from a grate leading further below.

"Put me down! Stop! No! Don't!"

Mrs. Conners.

Planting her feet firmly on the brickwork Ruthana pulls the grate completely out so she can fit through.

"Come on! I've got to reach her fast," muttered Ruthana. Too bad Ruthana doesn't have night vision. Ruthana yelps as she reaches a sudden drop that sends her plummeting in a slide. "Whoa! Not this fast!" She then spots something rapidly approaching in this descent. "Uh oh! Tilt!"

Ruthana bursts out from the pipe. Using quick reflexes Ruthana catches herself on a large, steady, and firm pipeline. Dangling by the webbing Ruthana briefly catches her breath. That certainly was far from pleasant. Unfortunately the line snaps without warning causing Ruthana to crash into a wall, groaning as she slowly slides into an alcove.

Checking the cartridges at her wrists Ruthana makes a grim discovery.

Gritting her teeth, rubbing her head, Ruthana said "My webbing is losing it's consistency. I have to switch cartridges soon. Good thing I always carry a spare on hand." Ruthana then sighs as she lays her back on the wall as a wave of guilt jabs at her in the heart. "The worse part of all this is, I was the one who helped the Doc with his experiments. If it wasn't foe me-."

Ruthana abruptly cuts off when a hand pops out from an adjacent tunnel behind her, gripping her leg. Ruthana has no idea who or what this is until a face moves into the light.

"Save me!"

After getting a closer look Ruthana immediately recognizes this person from the picture Jameson showed her.

It's the missing subway worker.

Ruthana tears away the grating to set him free.

The subway repairman is so weak from staying down here so long he can barely move on his own.

Gently shushing him as he try's to speak, Ruthana said "Take it easy, don't try to talk."

Shaking his head, emphatically, the Subway Repairman said "No, you have to know! He's building some electrical thing. Couldn't do it himself. Needed my help, but I got weak. No food. No sleep."

Mrs. Conners distant scream prevents Ruthana from questioning him any further. She's a hell of a lot closer than last time.

Ruthana carefully situates the subway worker where he can lie down and rest without being seen.

Fearfully, eyes wide, the Subway Repairman stutters "You'll c-come back for me, right?"

Softly, reassuring him, Ruthana said "Don't worry. I'm the hero, remember?"

Ruthana winks at him and takes off.

Ruthana has a bigger job at hand and to do so she must keep calm.

Ruthana choses a spot on a high overhang overlooking the Lizards hideout.

Finally Ruthana spots them.

The Lizard is carrying the same wrapped bundle from ESU Science Hall that she now believes is the Neogenic Recombinator with his wife over his shoulder.

Making preparations ahead of time Ruthana quietly takes out her camera and sets it up so it can take shots during the fight she knows for sure is coming.

The Lizard then sets Mrs. Connors on the floor.

Staring at the monster her husband has turned into, terrified, Mrs. Conners said "Why did you bring me here, Curt? Why?"

Doc Conners now speaking through the Lizard, says "So we can be together."

Hesitantly raising a trembling hand to touch his face, Mrs. Conners said "You're still my husband. I love you. I want to be with you, but not like this."

"I love you too. I need you and I need your help. With this," said Doc Conners, unwrapping the tarp over the Neogenic Recombinator. Mine can't grasp…The other human got weak and scared."

The Neogenic Recombinator begins to give off a luminescent glow.

Pointing at it with shaking hands, Mrs. Conners aid "What…What are you going to do with that?"

As softly as he could, Doc Conners said "Don't be afraid, Margaret. It'll transform you. You'll be able to heal any wound. Replace any limb. First you…then everyone. Once I connect the Neogenic Recombinator to these electrical conduits I can reach every home in the city. Every man, woman, and child…I can transform all of them. No more suffering. No more pain."

"But, Curt, after you transform everyone we'll all be like you," argued Mrs. Conners, gathering some of her courage to speak out.

"Of course," said Doc Conners, passionately, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. "I'm the first of a new race. A better race."

"Oh, Doc," whispered Ruthana, grimacing, starting to despair at his state of mind.

Whatever else the Neogenic Recombinator has done to him other than the transformation has really messed up his head. She has to reverse it.

"If you're so much better why do you need my hands to help you? You're not better. Look what you've become," retorts Mrs. Conners, angrily, latching into his regenerated and clawed arm, pinning him with a penetrating glare.

With Doc Conners so distracted Ruthana slowly makes her way over diligently not making a single sound to give away her position. The crucial element of surprise is vital.

Frustrated at Margaret's lack of vision to the new stronger and improved world he's envisioned, Doc Conners growled No! You're twisting things! I can make people well again! And I won't stop for anything!"

"Best of intentions, Doc. Wrong methods on how to go about it," murmured Ruthana.

"Not even for Billy," said Mrs. Conners, irritated, using the one thing she thinks may sway him back in a last ditch effort. "You want him to be like you too?"

"My son. I have a son," said Doc Connors, posture deflating as memory's of his son onslaught him all at once.

Doc Conners guard is down. Now is Ruthana's chance.

She strikes.

"Sorry, Doc! I'm doing this for Billy as much as for you," said Ruthana, body slamming into Doc Conners at the back, force behind it making him drop the Neogenic Recombinator.

Doc Conners whirls around hissing in rage and foaming at the mouth by the mere sight of her.

All bets are off as the two then duke it out major big time.

The battle is fierce and mercifully brief.

So chaotic that most of it was a total blur to Ruthana so busy simply trying to stay alive. Both of them are desperately fighting over possession to the Neogenic Recombinator. If Ruthana can get to it first then she can recalibrate it to reverse the transformation on Doc Connors and save his life. An opportunity was presented when Doc Connors became distracted after his wife fell when his tail accidentally knocked into her. This momentarily snaps him out of his beast state in order to check on her. His fury returns as soon as he notices Ruthana messing with the Neogenic Recombinator. The two fall into the deep cold and murky water where time is really of the essence now. Because of his reptilian biology Doc Conners can breath in this water, but not Ruthana. She can only hold her breath for so long until her lungs give way and drown if she fails. Ruthana needs to end this now.

Ruthana makes it to the Neogenic Recombinator where it sunk straight to the bottom and finished recalibrating it in record time.

Ruthana activates it right when Doc Conners is about to finish her off.

The surrounding sewer water is luminescent with the Neogenic Recombinators radiation as it hits the two of them dead on.

Up above Mrs. Connors watches on in dread oblivious to what's going on down there.

She has no idea whether either of them is alive.

Mrs. Conner's prayers are soon answered when Ruthana breaks the surface gasping for air once the waters surface settles.

Ruthana isn't alone.

Ruthana drags a now fully human Doc Conners onto solid ground. Mrs. Conners assists in the act cradling his head in her lap. He's unconscious, the fight and reverse transformation taking a lot out of him.

"Curt! Is he-," said Mrs. Conners, concerned.

"He'll be okay," said Ruthana.

"Oh, thank heavens," exclaimed Mrs. Conners, crying with relief.

"I'll help you carry him out of here in a second, but first I have to get something," Ruthana, web swinging to where she left the camera.

No doubt the entire roll is full and she has the $1000 dollar picture inside. The thought of it alone makes Ruthana giddy inside.

Ruthana gets them all safely back above ground. Small favors, the subway worker was so out of it there's no way he could've seen Doc Conners face so the secret is safe.

The subway worker is at a hospital the Conners are nestled in their own home before dawn.

All is well and made even better the second Ruthana submits the pictures and gets the reward money from Jameson.

Plus the humiliation she heard Eddie Brock got when he took Jameson and two cops to the Conners residence to show them the Lizard and instead got a completely human Doc Conners was priceless.

Take that, Brock!

The proudest moment to Ruthana's week was when she handed Aunt May the money. The exact amount she needed.

Holding the money in her hands, stunned, Aunt May demanded "Ruthana, where did you get this?"

Showing her the front page of the Daily Bugle that has her picture, grinning, Ruthana said "I sold an exclusive photo to the Daily Bugle."

Seeing the image Aunt May gasped.

"Oh, dear," said Aunt May.

Cocking her head to the side, Ruthana asks "What's wrong?"

"Exactly how did you happen to get this picture," pressed Aunt May, brow raised in suspicion.

"Well, I, uh…," said Ruthana, stumbling over the right thing to say to keep up the façade.

Shaking her head sternly, Aunt May said "No hemming and hawing."

"Aunt May, I…," said Ruthana, nervously.

"You followed Spider-Woman into the sewer, didn't you," said Aunt May in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Happy she hasn't figured it out, relaxing a bit, Ruthana said "Uh…yeah. Right."

"It's cold and damp down there. You've probably got germs incubating even as we speak. You need some hot soup and a good long rest. A nice girl like you. It isn't seemly for a proper young lady like you to be taking pictures in a sewer. And what if that awful Spider-Woman had caught you," chided Aunt May, heavily.

Unsurprisingly Aunt May still treats her as she would an overgrown girl most of the time. Although given how long she has gone without actual motherly attention she doesn't really mind.

"Aunt May, you don't need to worry so much," said Ruthana.

"I do, Ruthana. You're constantly in danger following her around," said Aunt May.

Aunt May, you have no idea the half of it.

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a Happy Labor Day just as I did!**

**This is where the real fun begins. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up a some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender and any alterations to the storyline plot this provides to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 6 **

Just as Ruthana starts to believe that she's got her life in order a heavy string of bad luck comes her way in the form of robots. Ruthana was in the middle of her regular nightly rounds in patrol around the city when out of nowhere this squad of flying droids she'd later learn are called Seekers were tracking her. Quite aggressively, too.

The stakes got a hell of a lot higher when Ruthana discovers these Seekers explode upon instant contact. So she had to be extra careful and she had to seriously book it in losing them. Ruthana isn't gonna lie about this. There were so many close call that Ruthana really thought she had it. It took some very complicated and flexible maneuvers to get out of this one. Finally the last drone was dealt with and Ruthana was seriously left to wonder who or what was actually after her this time. One thing Ruthana knows for certain is that those robots were definitely sent out to find her.

The question weighing heavily on her mind is the identity of the owner or owners?

Well at least one good thing Ruthana got out of it were some excellent photographs to submit to the Daily Bugle for consideration to the next issue being printed.

Besides what went on with Dr. Conners as the Lizard nothing really all too exciting had been happening. So some new material was necessary. Hopefully Jameson will be pleased with this selection. She knows Robbie will and that's always a relief that she has someone on her side.

Riding the bus on the way to the Daily Bugle Ruthana carefully looks over the pictures one more time double checking for any blemishes that may cause a problem.

The bus stop is a block away from the Daily Bugle when she gets off so Ruthana doesn't have too far a walk.

Almost at the front doors Ruthana has slipped the photos back into a manila envelope when she accidentally bumps into someone and dropping it in the process.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," said Ruthana, apologetically, bending down to retrieve it at the same time he did. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No worries. Your attention was occupied elsewhere," said the stranger, picking up the envelope before her and holding it out.

Raising her head Ruthana gets a clear view at the man's face.

And her heartbeat instantly picks up, thumping hard in her chest as her eyes widen slightly.

In front of Ruthana is a handsome man with stunning blue eyes, sandy brown hair, and wearing a business suit. Not only that, but his smile is dazzling as he returns her gaze.

Clearing her throat, accepting the envelope as a small blush covers a portion of her cheeks, quietly, Ruthana said "Thank you. I apologize again for bumping into you like that."

Not waiting around to see what else might become of this Ruthana hastily walks around him and continues on her way. If she glanced back once Ruthana would've noticed the handsome stranger watching her departure all the way until she enters the Daily Bugle building.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**By the mans description who do you think he is? Anyone who guesses the correct character will have one question about this story answered. So choose wisely. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across rhe globe. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 7 **

As Ruthana left the dark, tall, and handsome individual behind she turns her mind to more important things. Like those Seeker Drones that had been mercilessly targeting her the other night. So far Ruthana has no leads on who was behind them and the list of who that could be was long even if some suspects aren't that high up on the criminal ladder. She's made a lot of enemies in the criminal underworld since she first put the costume on.

The question is just who is it and who is the person that built these Seeker Drones.

Not only that, but Ruthana has a lot on her plate right now. She doesn't need these added into the mix.

One good thing Ruthana has coming her way is the picture's she snapped on the confrontation the other night to give to Jameson for the next edition. Even if he thought them worthless and not good enough she still has something to submit.

Just as Ruthana is about to place her developed photographs into the In Box she's intercepted.

Sticking his head out of Jamesons office, spotting and waving Ruthana forward, Robbie Robertson said "Ruthana, Mr. Jameson wants to see you," said Robbie Robertson.

Smiling at him, Ruthana said "I'll be right there in a second."

Ruthana then submits the pictures and walks into Jamesons office.

Here Ruthana meets a familiar face that she sees regularly at college in some of her classes at the same time Mr. Jameson is reassuring said person that he has things well under control for a charity benefit he'll be hosting tonight.

"I assure you, Miss Hardy, this charity ball's just as important to me as it is to you. That's why I'm sending my…very best photographer," said Mr. Jameson, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

Humming lightly, Felicia asked "Who might that be?"

Right on cue at this exact moment Ruthana enters the spacious office.

"Felicia Hardy," said Ruthana, smiling warmly in greeting.

"Ruthana Parker," said Felicia, striding forward to embrace her. "What a nice surprise."

Brow quirked in exasperation, Mr. Jameson said "You two know each other?"

"We go to college together," explained Felicia, elaborating on their association. "Parker, you're just as unpredictable as ever. I had no idea you work here at the Daily Bugle."

Nodding, Ruthana said "I have been for a while."

Gesturing at the camera dangling from Ruthana's neck, Felicia said "Judging by this I'm guessing that you are the one Mr. Jameson is referring to as his very best photographer."

Taken aback by this unexpected admission, peering around Felicia in bafflement and a touch smug, Ruthana said "He does?"

Arms crossed, begrudgingly, Mr. Jameson grumbled "My very best."

Robbie Robertson winks at Ruthana from behind Mr. Jamesons back. He knows how rare it is for Mr. Jameson to say stuff like this in front of others. He absolutely hates it.

This Ruthana will remember for a while.

Shrugging nonchalantly in humility, Ruthana said "You point, you shoot, no big deal. My pictures are good, but I wouldn't say I'm the best in the business."

"Nonsense. The pictures you bring in for the Daily Bugle are top notch," objected Robbie Robertson.

Leaning forward on his desk, Mr. Jameson said "Well this charity thing is a big deal, Parker. Miss Hardy's mother is sponsor and I'm hosting it. Think you can take pictures of anything other than Spider-Woman for a change?"

Straightening at the jab, Ruthana said "No problem. You know how versatile I am. There won't be anything to worry about."

"I'm sure you won't disappoint me, but I do have one thing to talk to you about," said Felicia.

"Go ahead," said Ruthana.

"This is going to be a formal charity event. Do you have anything to wear that's up to par with an occasion like this," inquired Felicia, tapping her chin.

Sheepishly, rubbing her neck, Ruthana said "Uh….not really. I mean I have two cocktail dresses, but I haven't worn them for a while."

Clapping her hands decisively, Felicia said "That's settles it then. We're going shopping."

Ruthana's worst nightmare.

**Authors Note:**

**Merry Christmas! Here's your present for the holiday! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the gender bender and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Spider-Woman: The Animated Series Chapter 8**

Felicia wastes no time.

In preparation for the Charity Ball Felicia immediately drags Ruthanna around Manhattan to find the perfect dress for the occasion. Making her try on gown after gown.

It's an extremely unpleasant experience and while Ruthanna isn't unappreciative of the gesture she makes it clear to her friend that she can't possibly afford such extravagance that she's probably never going to wear again in comparison to other needs. She makes it very clear to let Felicia know this as they go through another store with expensive dresses to wear for the Charity Ball.

Truthfully Ruthanna almost lost it when Felicia made the proclamation that she'd be paying for the entire thing at her own expense.

As lovely as that sounds to most people for Ruthanna it is out of the question. Even though she doesn't make that much money from her jobs it's still enough to get by. She takes great pride in being able to support herself. Despite not actually voicing her objections her opinion on the matter is still well known.

Not willing to back down just yet Felicia tries to work her way around that.

Sitting down in a dressing room, enjoying some champagne, Felicia said "What about that 1,000 dollar reward money you got for snapping that photograph of that Lizard Creature a while back? Couldn't you use that to pay for a dress that you want?"

Shaking her head as she slips on the newest gown the people here delivered to her, Ruthanna said "No good. I used that money to pay off some back bills Aunt May has on the house. Thankfully I was able to take care of those just fine. Unfortunately there wasn't anything quite left over. Leaving me right back to square one again."

"That's too bad," said Felicia, sympathetically. You work really hard. I know you must've had some plans for that money."

Zipping the back, shrugging nonchalantly as she stepped out from behind the changing screen, Ruthanna said "Somewhat, but those didn't really matter in comparison. Aunt May's taken care of me since I was a kid. I wanted to do this for her so it was worth it in the end. So what do you think of this dress?"

Wide eyed, clapping her hands in delight as she stood up, Felicia said "It's perfect! Oh my god, Ruthanna. You've got to get this dress."

"Really," said Ruthanna, uncertain, turning to look at herself in the three way mirror behind her.

Ruthanna is stunned by what she sees. Felicia isn't kidding. She does look good.

The dress is ankle length, sapphire blue with no sleeves just a thick strap over the left shoulder, a slit in the leg, and a slight opening in the fabric around her midriff. Ruthanna is well aware of the fact she's fit because of all the stuff she does as Spider-Woman, but here it definitely shows.

"Is this…me," breathed Ruthanna.

"Of course it's you. Who else would it be," said Felicia, exasperated. "You need to get this dress, Ruthanna. It is completely you."

Ruthanna checks the price tag and almost faints right on the spot.

Wow! That's a lot of money!

"What's wrong," said Felicia.

"This price is way too high. I'd never be able to afford this type of thing. I'd never to save for a couple of years to do that. I don't have the money," explained Ruthanna, saddened and overwhelmed.

Placing a reassuring hand on Ruthanna's shoulder, Felicia said "Don't worry about a thing. I'll pay for it."

"Felicia, no-," said Ruthanna, beginning to refuse the generous offer.

"I insist," said Felicia, ignoring her objections. "Please let me do this. I've got a good feeling about it. Who knows you may draw someone's eyes."

Felicia then walked off to speak to someone about paying for the dress. As she did so for some strange reason Ruthanna's mind traveled to that same man she literally bumped into outside the Daily Bugle.

Shaking it off, Ruthanna murmured "What am I thinking? He's not going to be there and it's not like I'm ever going to see him again."

That's what she thinks.

.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, The Presidents Wife, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, the Vinsmoke Bride, The Presidents Bride, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
